Una Mente Atormentada
by shadow the dark
Summary: Solo es cuestion de tiempo... y Slade sabe muy bien que sus oscuros demonios vendran por el...


**Una Mente Atormentada**

Slade: soy Slade Wilson, y a menos que quiera morir, tendrá que ayudarme...

Doctor: solo soy un psicoanalista...

Slade: por eso lo necesito.

Doctor: no entiendo.

Slade: usted estudia la mente y el subconsciente con respecto a los impulsos instintivos que reprime la conciencia y también trata de ver una explicación a los sueños.

Doctor: bien, entonces quiere que lo analice.

Slade: eso es correcto... y quiero estar curado para cuando su reloj marque las doce en punto.

Doctor: pero eso es imposible, necesito mas tiempo.

Slade: si quiere vivir, entonces lo hará.

Doctor: de acuerdo... lo haré... cuénteme, cual es su problema?

Slade: son _ellos_... los titanes...

Doctor: pero creí que usted finalmente los había eliminado.

Slade: y así fue... y aun recuerdo esa nefasta noche...

_- Flashback - _

El frió viento soplaba con furia sobre un enorme precipicio junto al mar mientras que seis figuras estaban sobre el.

Robin: ríndete Slade, ya no tienes a donde ir. – mientras los demás titanes se acercaban tras el

CB: si viejo, ya te tenemos.

Slade: en realidad, yo los tengo a ustedes...

El villano saca una especie de control, y oprime un botón. Justo antes de que alguno de los héroes pueda reaccionar, todo el lugar en donde ellos están de pie exploto. La potencia fue tan grande que acaban cayendo por el precipicio junto con un enorme pedazo de este. Todo fue tan rápido que ninguno pudo volar, ninguno pudo aferrarse a nada...

_- Fin del Flashback - _

Slade: desde que al fin me deshice de ellos... desde esa misma noche tormentosa he tenido horribles pesadillas...

Doctor: cuénteme acerca de las pesadillas.

Slade: siempre estoy en un lugar oscuro... las primeras veces soñaba que un titán venia por mi para atormentarme y vengarse de la manera mas horrible conmigo... pero después... las cosas han empeorado, ahora todo el grupo esta en mi pesadilla... ahora el chico bestia se transforma en un hombre lobo me da dolorosos zarpazos y golpes que me dejan casi muerto en el suelo, Starfire deja toda su inocencia a un lado para atacarme si piedad de una forma aterradora. Cyborg me golpea de una forma tan feroz que me rompe los huesos de la manera mas dolorosa. Raven siempre me asusta haciendo que mis sueños se distorsionen y se vuelvan horrorosos.

Doctor: y que hay de Robin?

Slade: el siempre me ataca de una forma tan sanguinaria y siniestra que incluso me aterra...

Doctor: y cada cuanto tiene esa pesadillas?

Slade: todas las noches es lo mismo... siempre es recurrente... sin falta... siempre están en mis pesadillas... pero ahí no se detienen...

Doctor: a que se refiere?

Slade: ahora ellos no solo están en mis sueños, también están fuera de ellos... cada vez que veo entre las sombras los veo a ellos... cada vez que cierro los ojos, los veo a ellos... siempre esperando... acechando...

Doctor: que mas puede decirme de esas alucinaciones?

Slade: alucinaciones?... no... estas no son alucinaciones...

Doctor: si no lo son, entonces por que vino a un psicoanalista?

Slade: quiere alucinaciones? MIRE SUS ALUCINACIONES! – saliendo de entre las sombras y mostrando su traje destrozado y su cuerpo lastimado.

Doctor: pero eso es imposible...

De repente el reloj marca las doce en punto, y el doctor puede ver el horror reflejado en la cara de Slade mientras este mira en la oscuridad.

Slade: no... No! – retrocediendo con horror mientras el doctor solo se limita a observarlo.

Doctor: esta usted bien?

Slade: están aquí... vienen por mi. – trata de escapar del lugar.

Doctor: espere! – pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Slade ya había escapado corriendo como si demonios infernales lo persiguiesen.

Y así es como termina la historia de Slade Wilson, mientras que sus gritos se pierden entre la oscuridad de la noche con el sonido de los truenos mientras la lluvia se intensifica.

**NO! DEJENME EN PAZ!!! **

Para cuando el doctor lo busca, lo único que encuentra son las marcas de sus dedos sobre el suelo, como si estuviera tratando de escapar de algo que lo jalaba con fuerza.

El doctor se va sabiendo que quizás nunca mas se vuelva a saber de el, sin notar que en el suelo hay un birdarang clavado que se desvanece como un fantasma que nunca estuvo ahí...


End file.
